len please love me
by narutosoulfox
Summary: This is a lenxreader! please enjoy and theres a lemon!


I don't own Vocaliod

Love you jazzy I hope you like this!

Reader X len

Hair color (hc)

Length of hair (hl)

Eye color (ec)

Favorite color (fc)

Your p.o.v

I was walking backstage of the Volcaloid concert to see my best friend/ long time crush Len Kagamine. I saw him getting ready for the next performance. I smiled at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. I herd the crowd cheering Len and Rin's name. I smiled as I herd his soft yet beautiful voice singing Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. I saw Luka and Miku and walked over to them to say hi. They said in union " Hi (name)! how are you?". I told them I'm fine as I usually do. I asked ware is Lens dressing room? They smirked knowing what I was planning on doing in there. They pointed to the second door to the left in the long hallway. I closed the door tightly waiting for him to come back.

Lens p.o.v.

I was so tired after that performance. I expected (name) to be in my room as usual. But I got something I would've never expected. I saw (name) in my room in her (fc) bra and matching underwear and nothing else. Her (hc) (hl) complemented her (ec) eyes. She never looked so beautiful. Though I suddenly felt really tight in the pants. I look down at my pants and I see a well… you could guess. So I see (name) and she as blushing so much she looked like little strawberry. She looked so cute right now it made want to just grab her and kiss her and do other things to her and made my pants even tighter. I walked up to (name) and kissed her roughly. I could tell she liked it because she kissed me back with just as much force. I picked her up princess style to the couch and laid her on it.

Your p.o.v

Len towered over me with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. I felt his eyes looking at my breasts then he started to look at the lower parts of my body. I was focused on his beautiful blue eyes till I felt a warm hand on my right shoulder. Sliding off the bra strap then next he then asked me to just sit up really quickly so he could undo the hook. I was sitting up with him straddling me trying to undo the claps of the bra. It was cute how I could hear him mutter under his breath his words of frustration. I giggled a bit and now it was his turn to blush. He finally took it off and let it fall. I covered up my breasts. Len then, took both my arms laid me back down then putting both my arms over my head not letting go. Not that I was struggling or anything. He then converted both my arms to just his left hand. He then took my panties with his free hand and I could feel myself getting more wet. I thought it wasn't fair that he was still warring all his clothing so I got a little aggressive and took over so that I was now on top straddling him. I took off his shirt and pants so he was left in just his boxers. I could see the bulge in his boxers. I pulled off the boxers to see the erection that had been forming for some time now. There was pre cum coming out of the tip. I gave it a little lick to the tip and he flinched a little. I then, took as much of him as I could in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his length (9 inches not that bad). After a while of doing that I herd him yelling and with no warning he came in my mouth. I could taste the white salty thick fluid that was in my mouth. He was out of breath and a thin layer of sweat was covering his body. I was then laying on my back with Len hovering over me. He then slid down my body and opened my legs wide just for him to see. I blushed a dark shade or red but I didn't see a point in stopping him. So I didn't..

I felt him thrust a finger inside of me. I felt a mixture of pain and pleaser but mostly pain. After a few thrusts, I moaned and he added a second one. This feeling was completely new but it still felt wonderful. I felt a tightness in my stomach. I knew I was close. I warned Len by yelling "I'm coming!" and I did just that.

Len then, was now completely on top of me. I could tell he what he was going to do next. He looked at me and asked me "Are you sure?", and I nodded yes. He just put the head in at first. I hissed in pain. He then quickly just thrust it all in. it hurt like a bitch. After a few minutes, he started to slowly thrust in and out. The pain suddenly started to turn into pleasure. After a while his thrusts turned harder and faster and I loved it. It had been like this for about twenty minutes. I felt that tightening in my stomach again so I knew for sure I was coming and I did. Len then followed.

Lens p.o.v.

I collapsed on top of (name) and pulled out of her. We where looking into each others eyes. We kissed and just laid there till we fell asleep.

I hope you all liked that also this was my first fic so try not to be to mean :)


End file.
